Two Stray Kittens
by two
Summary: Set in Ultimate X-men. Some people's children bring home stray dogs, if only Xavier were so lucky. Logan find two kittens. warning implied child abuse, violence and bad language.
1. Strays

Disclaimer: I wished I owned them but they belong to Marvel. Comments: I'm new and this is the first story I've ever posted so lets see how this goes. Summery: Some people's children bring home stray dogs, if only Xavier were so lucky. Two Stray Kittens  
  
Logan laid back on the broken down mattress of the Hotel Prince Edward, in downtown Chicago. He was in no mood to be pleasant; Chuck's lead on his past had quickly turned into a dead end. Logan was beginning to get really pissed off. He was not looking forward to going back to Winchester. He was beginning to wonder if this idea of him finding his past was a complete waste of time. His search was turning up nothing and he was getting frustrated. He wanted to know something, anything. Vic had mentioned that he had family. Of course Vic was probably just fucking with him. Perhaps there was no past for him to find, but he didn't want to admit that. He wasn't ready to give up though, he was just complaining because he was tired. Logan needed some fresh ideas; he needed some sleep. Tomorrow he was headed east, back to the Mansion. Most of the kids had long ago started calling it home, not him though. He was not ready to get attached to anything  
  
Another problem and not one he wanted to think about floated into his mind. Jennie. He didn't know what to do there. He had told himself that he really didn't love her. She defiantly didn't love him. Else she'd have forgiven him and that was what love was about, forgiveness. She was part of the reason the mansion didn't feel like a home yet. Besides, just because he didn't love her didn't mean didn't mean that he wanted her back in his bed. She was a good little fuck. He had repeatedly told himself that that she had nothing to do with him changing' sides, he didn't quite believe it but if he said it enough then maybe it would be true. He changed because he wanted to. Chuck had showed him another option one that didn't end in death. Yea, nothing to do with spoiled little red haired girls.  
  
Logan keened his lumpy pillow and tossed around in an attempt to get comfortable. It failed. He stared up at the stained ceiling waiting for sleep to claim him. After three days strait on the road it wasn't a long wait.  
  
OOMF!  
  
Logan's eyes snapped open at the weight that landed on his chest. Throwing off the blankets and whatever landed on him, he jumped out of the bed ready attack. As he regained control of himself he took in the new scents that filled the tiny room. He smelt two young females, dirty, and scared, they smelt of sex. Logan waited as the struggling lump that was tangled up in his blankets tried to work itself free. Ever helpful, he grabbed a sheet and yanked it off. Two sets of frightened eyes stared back at him. Logan blinked in disbelief, trying to figure out were they cam from.  
  
"Shit!" this was not good. They look like trouble, capital letters type of trouble. Logan knew that the girls did not fall from the sky and he suspected that one or both were mutants.  
  
Two girls stood up, giving Logan a clearer view of them. Their combined age probably wasn't legal. They both looked about twelve or thirteen and both with black hair, but that was where any resemblance ended. A shaky young girl with sunken eyes and pale skin huddled back from him. She was dressed in a dingy torn blouse and what were once nice pants. Avoiding his eyes, she took in the room. Terror seeped from every pour. The other was attempting to look tough as she stood up, glaring at him angrily. Her Asian features were lost in a frayed jacket that was about three sizes to big for her. Looking at her, Logan could tell she was a survivor. Her terror was mixed with a heavy sent of anger, which impressed him.  
  
"Great" he muttered under his breath. "Just what I fucking need." Logan was pissed. He didn't appreciate the wakeup call and now he wouldn't get back to sleep. This put him in no mood to deal with a couple of brats. He didn't want to be awake; he still had a long drive ahead of him. The Asian kid had a firm grip on the other girl and was pulling her off the bed, drawing her to the door. He really wanted them gone but at the same time he was worried about them. Logan furrowed his brow at that thought.  
  
Just then there was a loud banning on the hotel room door. He was so focused on the girls that he had been oblivious to someone running down the hall. This was turning worse every minuet. Both girls snapped their heads in the direction of door; more scared then they were before, if that was possible. The white kid was frozen with fear and the other one was now trying to pull her away from door.  
  
"You fucking little muties, open this god dam door!" Shit! "I'll teach you to fucking burn me like that!" Logan could sense the anger rising up inside him and beat it down. He crossed the room and yanked open the flimsy door. On the other side stood an ugly fat guy, a little taller then Logan, dressed in a stained undershirt and about two days' growth on his face. He smelt of sex and the girls and drugs and beer and hate. There are many things that piss off Logan; simple things like being cut off in traffic, running out of soap in the shower, to many to list. Most of the time, though, Logan had learned to ignore these minor annoyances and remain clam. Some things can't be ignored though. Logan let the fat fuck push past him and calmly closed the door, locking it behind him. Fatso grabbed at the girls, earning a fist from the China-doll. Logan smiled at her attempt at self-defense. She pointed both her hands at the asshole and started swearing to herself. The other girl held her friend and closed her eyes.  
  
"You little bitchs are coming with me!" his second try was successful, grabbing the girls he turned back towards the door. Logan stood between Fatso and the door in complete control of himself. He never really knew what happened as Fatso turned around. The Wolverine's claws slit effortlessly through the big man's belly up to his neck. Wolverine calmly pulled his hand away and retracted his claws. He watched the man with the detached interest. The man paused in his struggle with the girls to look down at his entrails spilling out of his shirt. Letting go of the girls, he tried to hold the gore in. He looked up at the Wolverine in shock and fell forward. Wolverine began to calm down as the man's blood pooled around him letting Logan resurface. Logan watched the girl's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Angel-face stared at the body looking woozy and the China-doll looked at him with wide disbelieving blue eyes. His head jerked up when he heard a thump, the white girl lay strewn at her friend's feet. He was grateful that she didn't puke.  
  
"Come on," the China-doll bent over her friend attempting to wake her up. Logan was impressed; she didn't scream but remained calm and focused on her friend. He mused that at some point in the evening she had probably been planing Fatso's murder, he believed that she probably would have done it if she had the chance. She was too stubborn to show the fear that was seeping out of her. Logan could tell in her body language that she was fighting to ignore the murder she had just witnessed. For the time being Logan just ignored them, now he had bigger problems. He was trying to go around without being noticed, fly under everyone's radar, that had been the plan. Now he had a body to deal with. When you're tying to be invisible bodies were bad things.  
  
"Fuck" he now had to get rid of a body in downtown Chicago and deal with two brats. It wasn't even 5am and already the day was ruined. He began to clean up the blood with the hotel sheets, all the while trying to think up ways to get rid of the body. There was no fire escape at his window and he couldn't get the body out of his room without the front desk seeing him. And when he got it out then what? A Dumpster was the easiest, but it was nearly light out. Plus he had witnesses to deal with.  
  
"Fuck" what am I suppose to do. "I don't have time for this kind of shit" he talked more to himself then to anyone else. He observed the China-doll as she shuffled her feet nervously. Logan huffed, she probably hoped he had forgotten them. Not likely. Logan regarded her. "Well" he growled at her. "I don't suppose you know how I'm to get rid of a body." she chewed her lip in thought. He felt bad being so harsh with her.  
  
"Umm." he looked up at her. She drew her breath in rapidly and went back to trying to wake her friend. A moan escaped from the girl on floor as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Sit her up slowly" Logan was still dealing with the blood that was congealing on the floor, grateful that the floor was yellow tile and not carpet. Logan stood up and took in the mess of ruined sheets, lost as to what he was to do with the mess. He took a deep breath, he needed to clear his head, and he had dealt with worse.  
  
The white girl looked around with fear, Logan thought she was going to faint again. Instead she stood up on wobbly legs and clutched at the other girl. Logan stared down at the body muttering to himself about the situation, keeping a tight grip on his temper. Now would not be a good time to lose control. Now that she was up the Asian girl slowly drew her friend back. Shaking, they back up until they were against the wall. The body and Logan blocked them from the room door. The two girls looked at each other. The white girl closed her eyes, tears streaking her pale cheeks. They tightened their grip on each other and pressed themselves further into the wall.  
  
Logan regarded the two scared girls, knowing they were trying to do something, he had no clue as to what. He looked down at the body and furrowed his brow; there were more important things for him to worry about then the girls. Logan had to think of a way to smuggle the corps out of the room, it couldn't be found in his room. He couldn't get mixed up in this. He knew the girls would be trouble the moment he got a whiff them. Both girls shuffled nervously against the wall. He though that maybe he should be nicer to them, they smelt like they had a worse night then he did.  
  
"Umm.." the China-doll wanted to speak but was too sacred.  
  
"What" it came out harsher then he intended. The white girl moaned and shook her head; her tears threatened to turn into sobs. The China-doll swallowed nervously, but looked determined. Her friend switched from fear to worry. Things were going to get bad.  
  
"Um.. Well. Its. Umm.." she trailed off. Logan was curious.  
  
"Out with it."  
  
"Well the umm.. the body. I, I have an idea." A look of horror came over the white girl's face. The China-doll just looked up from her feet and took a deep breath and went on. "If we put him back in his own room then nobody would know that you killed him, right? We can switch the, the, the blankets and stuff; nobody would find the body until they cleaned the rooms. That's hours away." Once she got started talking she went at it with gusto. "The police would be so confused, no clue. Nothing could tie the body to you." She had taken a step forward, still not letting go of her friend. "They won't find him forever, we'd all be far away by then." She had a strong California accent and Logan found himself wondering how she ended up so far from home. It was a good idea; Logan was impressed that she came up with it. It was simple yet it would solve his problem. Logan was shocked that someone so young and inexpearinced could come up with anything under this kind of stress. There was just one little flaw with her plan.  
  
"And how do we get it back into his room?" usually first timers freaked at this point and screwed up with the getting rid of the body part. That was how they usually got caught.  
  
She smiled. Her friend hung her head with a look of defeat on her face. Logan looked hard at both girls. Angel-face looked as if she regretted even knowing China-doll, probably regretting hooking up with her Logan mused. Logan studied the China-doll's face, he could tell that she already solved that problem before she even opened her mouth.  
  
"The same way we got in here" she smiled innocently. Logan wasn't fooled, that one was about as innocent as a fox with mouth full of feathers.  
  
"Jub," Angel-face said shyly, making a point to not look at Logan. "I don't think it 'ill work."  
  
"Sure it will" she was getting excited and over coming her fear of the events of the night and of Logan. "All you got to do is climb through the ceiling and he can pass you Ding Dong hear. He'll push him through. All you got to do is touch him." Angle-face blanched at the idea of having to touch a dead body. "Then we'll pass you the sheets and stuff you trade them and come back down. And if you hurry maybe we'll catch you" her eyes flashed with humor. Logan grinned, oh yea he liked this kid.  
  
"It won't work"  
  
"Yes it will"  
  
"Won't" her voice was tiny.  
  
"It's brilliant" Angle-face shook her head. "Why not?" Logan wanted to know why too.  
  
"I couldn't get us through the wall a second ago," her voice shook. "I couldn't do it when we first tried to get away" she avoided looking at anyone other then her friend or her feet. "There's no way I could make it through." She sucked her bottom lip in her teeth regretting that she couldn't help. It was confirmed; Angel-face was a mutant like him, but he still wondered about China-doll. He knew the girl would be welcome with Chuck but he couldn't abandon the other, besides she was fast becoming his favorite. Before the girl could offer up anymore protests though, Logan garbed her and effortlessly lifted her up to the ceiling. They were both too thin. She let out a little yelp in protest.  
  
"Just relax Darlin'" She stretched a shaky hand to the ceiling and scrunched up her face. Logan thought back to stuff he had heard Chuck tell Bobby, "Just let it flow, if you want it badly enough it 'ill happen. Breathe slowly and concentrate on wanting to go through the ceiling. If you think you can then you'll be able to."  
  
"You can do it" the Asia girl whispered. After an eternity, but was really a minuet the girl in Logan's arms faded and her weight lifted out of his arms. The China-doll looked smug. Logan grabbed the big man and struggled with his body. A small head popped out of the ceiling.  
  
"Just touch the body Darlin' and everything will be all right."  
  
"I don't think I can" she whispered.  
  
"Yes you can. Just close your eyes and reach out. I'll push him through. And Darlin', it 'ill be all right." The girl reached down a slender hand and lightly touched the body. Logan heaved it up towards her. Quickly it to was gone from the room. "Girl," without taking his eyes off were the body had disappeared, "get the sheets." Quickly the China-doll gathered up the mess, careful to avoid getting blood on herself, she handed Logan the bundle. Logan could hear Angel-face moving around above them and hoped she didn't start to panic. She too was begging to impress him, while she wasn't as quick as the other one, she had beaten down her fear to do her part and he was grateful for that. A moment later a dingy bundle dropped from the ceiling and Logan handed up the ruined sheets. A moment after that the girl dropped down and landed in Logan's waiting arms. She was shaking, her friend ran over though to comfort and to congratulate her. Logan was impressed with the girl overcoming her fear.  
  
Logan regarded the pair he still had to try and figure out what to do with the China-doll. Maybe Chuck would have some ideas; he was bound to someone who wanted a kid or he could encourage someone to take her. Probably not anyone that could handle her though and she would be a handful. He didn't relish the idea of company on the way back, but they weren't giving him much choice with those eyes.  
  
While they had been busy finishing up with the body the sun had decided it was time to wake up and had stretched her lazy fingers across the city. First is breakfast. They had helped him hide a body, even though they were the reason he had a body to deal with. So at least he could feed them while he decided how to get the pair of them into his truck, they weren't going to come nicely and he didn't know how to convince them.  
  
"Girls hungry" it was more a statement of fact then a question. They shifted nervously. "Well." Angle-face leaned in close to her friend.  
  
China-doll spoke up, "No, we'll just leave now. If that's ok" Logan poked through a beat-up duffel and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tee. Considering the girls previous situation he figured they would be calmer when he was dressed. He then began to grab his stuff; glad he showered before going to bed.  
  
"Are you sure, hiding bodies is hungry work." Grabbing up his duffel he took out a rag and began the ritual. Logan assumed it was something they beat into him in Weapon X. A combination of habit and a good idea, he began to wipe the surface of the room down. The girls watched him, still not able to trust him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting rid of finger prints" Logan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh" after a minuet China-doll stuck her hand in her coat sleeve and began to wipe down the ratty dresser. Mirroring her fried, Angle-face did the same.  
  
"Do the top extra well," while he had never touched the dresser he was glad that the girls were smart enough to know a good habit when they seen one. He emerged from the bathroom after going over it carefully and put the cloth in his bag. "You sure you not hungry?" Logan knew they were without having to smell the lie on them or hear their stomachs growl.  
  
"Yea" they quickly answered in unison. Careful to avoid getting fingerprints on the doorknob ho opened the door. The girls followed him out at a distance.  
  
"You girls go down the stairs, we don't want to be seen together" They obeyed without question. Logan road the questionable elevator down and calmly waked out of the hotel and waited. A few minutes later the girls arrived. He looked across the street at the ratty café, he could tell that the smells it was emitting was torturing them.  
  
"Sure your not hungry?" they didn't answer. "Lets get some food." He smiled as the two girls followed him into the restaurant. He guided the girls to the smoking section and wondered how he could bring up Xavier. After a quick study of the menu he ordered three breakfast specials. The two girls sat quietly across from him in the booth sipping at their milks. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that was what you gave kids to drink. They drank slowly, almost scared that the drink would disappear if they went to fast. "So you girls got names" Silence answered back. He drew out a cigarette and lit it, "Suddenly can't talk or what?"  
  
"What's yours?" the China-doll retorted.  
  
"I asked first"  
  
"Be polite!" Angle-face scolded her friend. "I'm Katherine." Prefect manners probably had a perfect life until she fell through a wall or something. Poor Kitty.  
  
"Hey Katherine, I'm Logan" Taking her out stretched hand. "Do you have a last name."  
  
"No." Smart, not giving too much away. Probably not even her real name.  
  
"You," he turned his attention back to the other girl. She paused mid sip and regarded Logan.  
  
"Jubilee"  
  
"I doubt your parents named you that." She smelt like she was hiding something, but he smelled that she was not lying. Out of the pair she was the one who was going to be trouble.  
  
"Jubilation" Logan raised an eyebrow, not a lie. Who would have guessed there was such a thing as Chinese hippies, or did they name the kid a nice sounding English word to help her fit in. More silence followed. Logan tried to think of a way to bring up Chuck's school to the one girl but couldn't think of one. Besides he knew he couldn't leave Jubilee to the streets, she was growing on him. The food arrived and the girls eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they seen the mountain of food that was placed in front of them. The piles of hash browns and eggs and bacon smelled like heaven and Logan dug right in, killing was hungry work. Katherine picked up her fork but quickly put it down after getting a sharp kick from Jubilee. He looked up; they both stared like hungry wolves at the food. Logan could hear their stomach protest.  
  
"What, you two not hungry?"  
  
"What 'cha goin' to do with us?" Logan paused and looked at them, they were terrified of him. After everything they had been through, he didn't blame them.  
  
Logan put down his fork and thought a moment, he didn't really know what to say. "I'm going to feed you." It was a good start. "And after" he shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really know. Katherine looked hopefully at her friend for permission to eat. Jubilee considered for a moment. Tentatively she picked up her fork and started in on her eggs. Katherine quickly followed her lead; they ate until they felt like they would explode. Halfway through his breakfast he looked up into two grubby smiling faces and two clean plates. He smiled. "Your going to put the dishwasher out of work." They both grinned up at him and he continued eating. They watched him eat.  
  
"Excuse me Sir," Katherine said in a small voice. "But may we be excused for a minuet," she paused thinking, "to wash up." Logan let them go with a node and watched them disappear into the bathroom. He paid the bill and left the restaurant. Taking his time he wandered down the street and turned down the ally behind the dingy brick building. Just as he expected he found Jubilee standing on a create reaching up to a pair of kicking legs that were hanging out of a window. Logan shook his head smiling. He was relieved that they didn't trust anyone.  
  
"Hold still Kit," the squirming girl was stuck. Logan chuckled to himself; they sure were an entertaining pair. He watched them struggle for a bit enjoying the sight too much to interfere.  
  
"Here let me help you," Katherine gave a squeak at the voice as two strong hands grabbed her and tugged firmly. She popped her head out the window and he set her down. Kit chewed her lip nervously. Jubilee lowered her stance, bracing herself. Kit stepped back. Logan furrowed his brows, they were up to something again but Logan couldn't figure out what. Globs of color came flying at him and exploded in his face. Logan flew back. Dazed, Logan was sprawled out on the filthy asphalt of the ally. His chest burned. He knew know what to do with Jubilee. He staggered to his feet as both girls ran down the ally. "Fuck." They were nothing but trouble, he should just forget about them. He watched them disappear down the ally. Calmly he picked up his duffel and sorted through it coming up with a new shirt, he discarded the one Jubilee scorched and went after the two girls. After a short jog and a couple of turns he came up behind the two girls. Placing his hands on their shoulders he spun them around.  
  
"Hi." Both girls looked up at him in fear; her could smell it on them mixed with exhaustion. They probably didn't sleep prior to their escape. "Let's talk." He guided the girls slowly back towards the hotel where his truck was parked. They listened in awe and disbelief as Logan told them about the Mansion, a safe heaven were they could grow up and be happy. They were silent as he told them about the others and how they took care of each other. Logan stopped at a beat-up old Ford pickup and threw his bag in the back. He turned to face the two girls. They had listened to him eagerly but still possessed streetwise mistrust of help. He wanted to take care of them and keep them safe but he knew forcing to come with him was not the answer. He opened the driver side door.  
  
"Look I know you don't believe me, but I honestly do want to help you. This place is real and you'll be safe there." They regarded him in silence; one chewing nervously on her bottom lip, the other regarded him with a calculating look. They put their heads together in a quite whisper.  
  
Logan wove his way through the streets onto the busy freeway and soon the city was far behind him. He looked down at the seat beside him and smiled. "Your safe now, no one's goin' to hurt you ever again." He knew it was a dangerous promise to make, one he probably wouldn't be able to keep but he needed to make it none the less. He needed to keep them safe.  
  
"Promise?" the voice was sad and scared. Logan stroked Jubilee's hair. "Yea" they were safe for now. After awhile Logan felt something warm press up against his side. Looking down he found two little stray kittens curled up together, tucked against him, asleep. Logan smiled and reached down and tucked and tucked an arrant lock of hair behind Kitty's ear.  
  
The End 


	2. Thoughts

Summery: Our three companions examine were they have been and were they are going. Comments: This wasn't meant to be a series but you asked for more and so there will be more. Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they escaped out of Marvel's yard and just wandered into my.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Logan pulled into the parking lot behind the Detroit hotel; he didn't need to be there but had decided on the side tripe as he was driving by. He was enjoying the company too much to want the trip to end, part of him didn't want to share the little girls with the others. The trio piled into the room and Logan, intent on getting some sleep did not register the fear that the girls were giving off. He crawled into the lone bed and went to sleep.  
  
Logan woke in the middle of the night; a whimper from one of the girls jerked him into conciseness. Getting up he realized that he was alone in the big bed and the girls were curled up on the couch together. He could kick himself for being so stupid. Of course they would be too scared to be in a bed alone with him after what they had been through. His mind drifted back to Chicago and he had to beat down the rage that swelled inside him. They hadn't talked to him about it and part of him was scared that if they did he wouldn't know what to say. He didn't think they had talked to each other, but then they would probably want to avoid dealing with it. Someday they would have to. He wouldn't be the right one though. The Prof. or Jean, telepaths would know what to say. Or perhaps Storm. Between Sabretooth and growing up on the streets, she knew what they were going through. Jean would be able to sympathize, but she had never been hurt; not like this, never this deep.  
  
Kit moaned in her sleep, the inaudible word tugged at his heart. Fear rolled off her and Logan wanted to kill someone, anyone. He wanted to make the world right for them. He didn't know how. The feeling they aroused in him were so new, he didn't know how to express them. It had been so long since he had cared about anything outside of himself. Since Chicago he had tried to remember if he had ever felt like this before but he keep coming up with blanks. In his heart he knew that had cared about others before Weapon X, but he had lost that. Gingerly he transferred both girls to the big bed.  
  
Jub, his little toughie. The China-Doll he tagged her as when he first met her didn't fit. She was more like one of them Terracotta Worriers that he had read about in an old National Geographic. Fierce to look at but so very fragile. He worried about her the most. She was strong, but she was too much like him and bottled things up. That would eat her up if she didn't let it out. He looked down at Kit, his sweet little Kitten. He knew that she would be fine. When she started to talk she would heal.  
  
He stretched out on the lumpy sofa, not to sleep though. Instead he stayed awake to chase away any demons that might come and visit his little darlings.  
  
Kit stared out the window of the beat-up truck. It was raining out side, not hard but a steady drizzle. It made the world outside look cold and dark. Jub sat in the middle next to Logan.  
  
She always seamed to be between them, it was like Jub was protecting her. She didn't think he'd hurt them, he protected them in Chicago, but still Jub buffered herself in between. It made Kit feel safer.  
  
Buffered. Mom would be proud of me using old words correctly. The thought of her mother depressed her. Part of her wanted her mom; another part of her was angry that she had let all these bad things happen.  
  
Today was her birthday. It didn't fell like it was suppose to. It wasn't a happy day. Her two companions were oblivious to what today was. Instead Jub chattered nonstop about when she use to live in a shopping mall, surprisingly Logan listened attentively to her stories about her constant war with the security guards. Kit focused her attention on the scenery outside the window.  
  
Closing her eyes she imagined what today was suppose to be like.  
  
Firstly, the sun would be out because it was suppose to be a happy day and the weather should not interfere with the party. All her family would be there, her parent's business associates and their friends would also be there. Never mind what Kit wanted, the party was more for her parents then it was for her. None of her friends form school would be there because they were not the right type of people and her mother believed that Kit should not associate with her school friends outside of class.  
  
Her mother would have made the day perfect. The weather would have been perfect so that they could go out in her mother's perfect garden. Her parents perfect family and friends would come over and complement her mother on her perfect house. Her mother never got her hands dirty in the garden, which was what the gardener was for. Still she would accept the compliments because she was perfect. Mother had prided herself on her perfection.  
  
Kit would be expected to be perfect. Her other friends were the center of attention on their birthdays and Kit would be ignored. She hated her mother's birthday parties. Before everything had fallen apart she had asked for a dance, she knew the answer before she asked. Dances were for gentiles.  
  
The best part of the day would be Kat. Kat's mom told her once that she believed that her and her daughter were identical twins in a former life. They did everything together, when Kit could escape her mother. Both girls had the same name but in everything else they were opposites. Kit looked over at Jub; the two were a lot alike. Of course Kat wasn't as tough as Jub but she was almost as bad. Kat was allowed to do everything that Kit wasn't. Kit's mother hated Kat.  
  
Later when her mother's perfect party ended Kit would sneak out and celebrate with Kat. She was the only one that had accepted Kit when she fell through her bedroom floor. She helped Kit when she got kicked out.  
  
"You ok Darlin', your all quite over there?"  
  
"Yea," Kit smiled at her new family. It wasn't perfect but already it was better then her last one.  
  
Jubilee hugged her legs and shivered it was late and cold outside. She had slipped out of the hotel room and purposely got lost. She sat down in the parking lot and blinked away the tears. She had a secret; she was scared and didn't want the other to know. By tomorrow they would be in Winchester. She didn't want to go there. It sounded like a nice place, too nice. They wouldn't like her. No one did. None of her foster parents liked her; they kept her for the money. And would hit her and touch her and toss her out. And then say she ran away and she would be sent back. This Xavier would be the same way. She hugged her legs closer. She wondered how long it would be until the touching started, it usually happened inside a month.  
  
Her thoughts turned to Kit. Kit was warming up to Logan. Jub should probably leave now, before they got to close to the psychic. It sounded like there were only two other women that lived there and a lot of guys. That terrified her. There would be to many of them. She wasn't sure if she would be able to protect Kit. Kit might not want to come with her either.  
  
Well she would follow the golden rule, look out for herself first. At the same time she knew that Kit couldn't take care of herself; when she found her, the dumb kid hadn't eaten in days and didn't even know how to get food. Jub had adopted her. Now it looked as if she was forgetting about everything Jub had taught her; she was beginning to trust a man. Jub decided it was best if she steeled herself for the cut that was coming. Kit would abandon her and Logan would betray her and this new place would be just like everywhere else.  
  
"Hey Darlin'" she didn't know that she had been watched. "You want to talk?" Logan asked in a soft voice. She shook her head. Logan could smell her fear and wanted to reassure her. "Its going to be ok, you know. I'm never going to hurt either of you."  
  
"I know," and deep down she did know. She knew that they were meant to be a family.  
  
"Its ok to be scared but you can't let you fear win." He held her as she cried. He picked her up and carried her back to the room. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Logan pulled the beat-up truck up the winding driveway of the mansion. As he expected, nothing about the sleeping house had changed in the weeks that he had been gone. He had been a little surprised at how fast the old man had gotten it rebuilt after the Weapon X attack. The dark house loomed in the night and took up most of the view. Logan pulled around to the back of the house to what use t be the carriage-house, the low row of stalls had been converted to garages generations ago after horses had fallen out of fashion. Now it housed an impressive collection of automobiles; his truck was out of place slotted between a cherry red Porsche and a black Bentley.  
  
He got out of the truck quietly to not wake the two girls curled up asleep on the seat. Logan was surprised at how quickly the two girls had fit themselves into his life. They filled a void in his life that he didn't even realize was there. There was an inner need for him to protect and care for others, he had buried the instinct in Weapon X without realizing it and whole Jean had made him acknowledge that such feelings were possible for him, the girls had reawakened it. He reveled in the new feelings; he liked the feeling of being needed.  
  
The Professor wheeled out of the house followed by a half-asleep Peter. The Russian was dressed in a pair of ratty pajama bottoms and his hair was spiked in odd directions. Despite the late hour the Professor was dressed, obviously he had expected Logan. For a moment that worried Logan, his mental shields were in place but at the same time the telepath had known to be up and dressed, Logan hadn't said exactly when he would arrive when he called the Old Man about the girls. Logan buried his suspicion and acknowledged the two with a curt node.  
  
Logan approached the Xavier, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Xavier but he needed to talk to someone about the girls and the Professor would understand about taking in street children and feelings that they aroused. Peter opened the passenger side door and scooped up the tiny frame of Kitty. After a few words with Xavier Logan turned his attention back to the truck; the protective part of him didn't like Peter holding the girl, the rational part of him knew that Peter would rather die then hurt someone so innocent. He ducked into the cab and retrieved Jubilee and followed the others to the house.  
  
The girl stirred in Login's arms. "Are we there yet?" she asked still asleep.  
  
"Yea, Darlin'. Go back to sleep." One corner of his mouth was turned up in a partial smile.  
  
"OK" she settled into his arms and went back to sleep. They entered the house through the kitchen entrance and made their way to the main staircase.  
  
"I put them into the room next to yours Logan," the X-man patriarch said, Logan just nodded.  
  
Kitty stirred in her sleep and she opened her eyes slightly. Her scream ripped through the quiet of the house. Shaken by the screaming girl Peter dropped her. She hurriedly crossed the thickly carpeted floor on her hands and knees and huddled against the wall. Terror seeped from every pour of her body. Hugging her knees, she sat there shaking and quietly whimpering to herself. She stared at the strange man that had been holding her and tried to process were she was and what was happening around her. The thoughts and memories that raced through her mind worried Xevier.  
  
Her screaming had jerked Jubilee into consciousness. She sat in Login's arms quickly registering the scene. She strained to get down and to her friend and Logan complied. The girl ran over to Kitty and curled up around her and rocked her gently in an effort to comfort her. Jubilee looked up occasionally to glare at the shirtless man that had scared Kitty.  
  
Logan crouched down in front of the girls and mumbled promises and reassuring words to them. Crying and shaking Kitty nodded hear head at his words.  
  
Peter retreated slowly back into the kitchen; he was embarrassed that he had caused the girl to panic. His life before Xavier made him aware of what happened to defenseless children with no one to look after them. He sank into a chair and suddenly became conscious of what her life must have been like before Logan found her. Peter cried. The Professor remind in the background and observed the scene. Once again Logan had surprised him, he could be gentle when the urge took him. He felt the minds of his students' wake up; the child's screams had permeated through the house. He sent them reassuring messages that all was well and that they should go back to sleep. The last thing the girl needed was an audience, besides it would be better to introduce them girls to the rest of the mansion's inhabitants in small groups after they were clam and rested rather then in a large group with the girls tiered and scared. Jean sent worried thoughts down to him, but the Professor calmed her and concentrated his attention on the girls, they would need a lot of help and just with their powers.  
  
After a quite conversation, mostly on Login's part, Kit allowed him to pick her up. Carrying one and leading the other by the hand Logan climbed the satires. Every few steps Jubilee would turn her head and stare at the man in the wheelchair and make sure he was still there.  
  
Once they made it to his room Logan stretched out on his bed with Jubilee curled against his side, Kitty laid across his chest and he rubbed her back until they fell asleep. 


End file.
